Dragon Ball Z Vs. Nintendo
Dragon Ball Z Vs. Nintendo, also known as Dragon Ball vs. Nintendo!!, is an upcoming game for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo DSi made by HalerN and a crossover. Plot overview The border between two worlds has been broken: now all Nintendo characters unite forces to fight the Dragon Ball characters that are also united. But only later, when Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to visit the Mario World, the spark that ignites a big war between Dragon Ball and Nintendo begin. Mario and Luidgi start fighting with Goku, and in a matter of a few minutes Vegeta joins the war. Every minutes a new fighter joins the battle, from both factions. The only person who can choose who wins is... YOU, yes, YOU, a Dragon Ball Z Vs. Nintendo player! Characters Dragon Ball *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Sayan, Super Sayan 2) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Yamcha *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo *Bulma (Great Android Builder 2) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) *Android 17 *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Frieza (Base, Final Form) *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Tien *Reccoome *Nappa *Cooler *Jeice *Mercenary Tao *Raditz *King Kai *Bojack *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) Nintendo Megaman Series *Proto Man *Mega Man *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Concrete Man *Tornado Man *Splash Woman *Plug Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Magma Man *Galaxy Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Needle Man *Magnet Man *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Bright Man *Toad Man *Drill Man *Pharaoh Man *Ring Man *Dust Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Wave Man *Stone Man *Gyro Man *Star Man *Charge Man *Napalm Man *Crystal Man *Blizzard Man *Centaur Man *Flame Man *Knight Man *Plant Man *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *Yamato Man *Freeze Man *Junk Man *Burst Man *Cloud Man *Spring Man *Slash Man *Shade Man *Turbo Man *Tengu Man *Astro Man *Sword Man *Clown Man *Search Man *Frost Man *Grenade Man *Aqua Man *Blade Man *Pump Man *Commando Man *Chill Man *Sheep Man *Strike Man *Nitro Man *Solar Man *Dynamo Man *Cold Man *Ground Man *Pirate Man *Burner Man *Magic Man *Buster Rod. G *Mega Watr. S *Hyper Storm. H *Enker *Punk *Ballade *Sunstar *Terra *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *PlutoNeptune *Bass *Doc Robot *Auto * Super Smash Bros. Series *Ness *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Lucus *Porky *Roy *Marth *Captain Falcon *Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Kraid *Ice Climbers *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Zelda Series *Young Link (Ocarina Of Time & Majora's Mask) (Base,Deku Form,Goron Form,Zora Form,Oni Form) *Link (Ocarina Of Time) *Young Zelda (Ocarina Of Time) *Zelda (Ocarina Of Time) *Sheik (Ocarina Of Time) *Impa (Ocarina Of Time) *Saria (Ocarina Of Time) *Princess Ruto (Ocarina Of Time) *Nabooru (Ocarina Of Time) *Darunia (Ocarina Of Time) *Rauru (Ocarina Of Time) *Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Big Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Medi Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Zora (Ocarina Of Time) *Gohma (Ocarina Of Time) *King Dodongo (Ocarina Of Time) *Barinade (Ocarina Of Time) *Phantom Ganon (Ocarina Of Time) *Volvagia (Ocarina Of Time) *Morpha (Ocarina Of Time) *Bongo Bongo (With Legs) (Ocarina Of Time) *Kotake (Ocarina Of Time) *Koume (Ocarina Of Time) *Twinrova (Ocarina Of Time) *Ganondorf (Ocarina Of Time) *Ganon (Ocarina Of Time) *Four Giants (Majora's Mask) *Skull Kid (Wearing Majora's Mask) (Ocarina Of Time & Majora's Mask) *Odolwa (Majora's Mask) *Goht (Majora's Mask) *Gyorg (Majora's Mask) *Twinmold (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Mask (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Incarnation (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Wrath (Majora's Mask) *Link (Wind Waker) *Zelda (Wind Waker) *Valoo (Wind Waker) *Gohma (Wind Waker) *Kalle Demos (Wind Waker) *Gohdan (Wind Waker) *Helmaroc King (Wind Waker) *Jalhalla (Wind Waker) *Molgera (Wind Waker) *Puppet Ganon (Base,Spider Form,Moldorm Form) (Wind Waker) *Ganondorf (Wind Waker) *Link (Twilight Princess) (Base,Wolf Form) (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Midna (Twilight Princess) *Dangoro (Twilight Princess) *Darbus (Twilight Princess) *Gor Coron (Twilight Princess) *Goron (Twilight Princess) *Zora (Twilight Princess) *Diababa (Twilight Princess) *Fyrus (Twilight Princess) *Morpheel (Twilight Princess) *Stallord (With Legs) (Twilight Princess) *Blizzetta (Twilight Princess) *Armogohma (Twilight Princess) *Argorok (Twilight Princess) *Zant (Twilight Princess) *Puppet Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganon (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Stalchild (Ocarina Of Time) *Stalfos (Ocarina Of Time) *Lizalos (Ocarina Of Time) *Moblin (Ocarina Of Time) *Moblin With A Club (Ocarina Of Time) *Iron Knuckle (Ocarina Of Time) *Gerudo (Ocarina Of Time) *Dinolfos (Ocarina Of Time) *Gibdo (Ocarina Of Time) *Redead (Ocarina Of Time) *Dark Link (Ocarina Of Time) *Garo Robe (Majora's Mask) *Eyegore (Majora's Mask) *Gekko (Majora's Mask) *Wizzrobe (Majora's Mask) *Garo Master (Majora's Mask) *Gomess (Majora's Mask) *Skull Keeta (Majora's Mask) *King Igos Du Ikana (Majora's Mask) *Igos Du Ikana Servants (Majora's Mask) *Phantom Ganon (Wind Waker) *Mighty Darknut (Wind Waker) *Bokoblin (Wind Waker) *Darknut (Wind Waker) *Miniblin (Wind Waker) *Moblin (Wind Waker) *Poe (Wind Waker) *Redead (Wind Waker) *Stalfos (Wind Waker) *Wizzrobe (Wind Waker) *Aeralfos (Twilight Princess) *Bokoblin (Twilight Princess) *Bulblin (Twilight Princess) *Chilfos (Twilight Princess) *Darkhammer (Twilight Princess) *Darknut (Twilight Princess) *Death Sword (Twilight Princess) *Dynalfos (Twilight Princess) *Imp Poe (Twilight Princess) *Lizalfos (Twilight Princess) *Ook (Twilight Princess) *Poe (Twilight Princess) *Puppet (Twilight Princess) *Redead Knight (Twilight Princess) *Stalfos (Twilight Princess) *Stalkin (Twilight Princess) *Shadow Beast (Twilight Princess) *Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) Donkey Kong Series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Chucky Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolestein *Kudgel *Smoky The Dragon *Wizpig *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Klaptrap *Klump *Kritter *Krusha *Manky Kong *Rockkroc *Cat-O-9-Tails *Kaboing *Kannon *Klank *Klinger *Kloak *Klomp *Krook *Kruncha *Kutlass *Bazuka *Kobble *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krumple *Kuff 'n' Klout *Minkey *Re-Koil *Skidda *K.Lumsy Mario Series *Mario *Baby Mario *Luigi *Baby Luigi *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Boshi *Baby Bowser *Big Bob-omb *Bowser (Base,Giant Form,Giga Form) *Bowser Jr. *Chauncey *Dark Bowser *Dino Piranha *Dry Bowser *Fiery Dino Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Henry and Orville *Kamek *Kamella *Kammy Koopa *NinjaKoopa *Red NinjaKoopa *Black NinjaKoopa *Yellow NinjaKoopa *Mecha Bowser *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Koopalings *Lord Crump *Ludwig von Koopa *Midbus *Mouser *Mr. L *Petey Piranha *Rawk Hawk *Red Bones *Roy Koopa *Shadow Mario *Sir Grodus *Tryclyde *Tubba Blubba *Tutankoopa *Wart *Whomp King *Wracktail *Boomerang Bro. *Chuck *Cosmic Clone *Cosmic Luigi *Cosmic Mario *Dry Bones *Fire Bro. *Green Magikoopa *Hammer Bro. *Ice Bro. *Koopa Paratroopa *Red Koopa Paratroopa *Blue Koopa Paratroopa *Yellow Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Yellow Koopa Troopa *Koopatrols *Magikoopa *Mask Koopa *Red Mask Koopa *Yellow Mask Koopa *Blue Mask Koopa *Red Magikoopa *Rex *Stormtroopa *Sumo Bros. *Super Koopa *Toge Bro. *Whomp *X-Naut *X-Naut PhD *Yellow Magikoopa *Count Bleck *Dimentio *Super Dimentio *Cackaletta *Bowletta *Fawful *Dark Fawful Banjo-Kazooie Series *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) (Base,Baby T-Rex Form,Daddy T-Rex Form) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie & Banjo-Tooie) (Base,Dragon Form) *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Tooie) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Tooie) *Mumbo Jumbo[1](Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Bottles the Mole (Banjo-Kazooie) *Bottles the Mole (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Brentilda Winkybunion *Drill Sergeant Jamjars the Mole *Humba Wumba (Banjo-Tooie) *Humba Wumba (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *King Jingaling (Banjo-Tooie) *King Jingaling (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Master Jiggywiggy *Tooty the Honey Bear *Trophy Thomas the Cheetah (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Blobbelda Winkybunion *Mingella Winkybunion *Boggy the Polar Bear (Banjo-Kazooie) *Boggy the Polar Bear (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Captain Blubber the Hippo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Captain Blubber the Hippo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Conga the Ape *Groggy the Polar Bear Kid *Honey B the Bee *1 White Jinjo *2 Orange Jinjos *3 Yellow Jinjos *4 Brown Jinjos *5 Green Jinjos *6 Red Jinjos *7 Blue Jinjos *8 Purple Jinjos *9 Black Jinjos *10 Grey Jinjos *Jolly Roger the Frog *Moggy the Polar Bear Kid *Mr. Fit the Aardvark (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mr. Fit the Aardvark (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Soggy the Polar Bear Kid *Tiptup the Turtle *Chimpy the Chimpanzee *Eyrie the Eagle *The Mighty Jinjonator *Alph *Beti *Gammo *Alphette *Betette *Gamette *Biggafoot the Yeti *Big Al the Rhinoceros *Bovina the CowBullion *Bill the Fox *Canary Mary the Canary *Captain Blackeye the Pirate *Chief Bloatazin the Pink-Skinned Lion *Dilberta the Mole *Disciple of Jiggywiggy *Goggles the Mole *Golden Goliath *Merry Maggie Malpass the Toad *Mrs. Boggy the Polar Bear *Mrs. Bottles the Mole *Officer Unogopaz the Tiger Guard of the Stonies' Kickball Field *Oogle Boogle Tribe *Pawno the Rat *Rocknut Tribe *Sabreman the Explorer *Salty Joe the Red Fox *Skivvy the Rabbit *Speccy the Mole *Unga Bunga Tribe *Jolly Dodger the Frog *Targitzan *Old King Coal *Mr. Patch *Lord Woo Fak Fak *Terry The Pterodactyl *Weldar *Chilli Billi *Chilly Willy *Mingy Jongo *Mr.Patch (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Metal Mr.Patch *Mum-mum *Red Gruntling *Blue Gruntling *Black Gruntling *Grublin *Limbo *Seaman Grublin *Grublin Hood *Ugger *Moggie *Billy Bob *Jippo Jim *Cowboy Jippo Jim *Frankenstein Jippo Jim *Alien Jippo Jim *Hothead *Keelhaul *Guvnor *Biggyfoot *Minjo *Brown Gruntling *Bogfoot *Grey Gruntling Conker Series *Conker (Base,Neo Form) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Berri (Base,Neo Form) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Greg The Grimreaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Birdy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Gargoyle (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Franky (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Fangy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Grey Sqiurrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Professor (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Bull (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Great Mighty Poo (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Frog-Imps (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Fire-Imps (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Big Big Guy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Uga-Bugas (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Buga the Knut (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Count Batula (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Zombies (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Tediz (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Tediz Experiment (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Weasels Guards (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Heinrich (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Conker (Base,Neo Form) (Conker Live & Reload) *Berri (Base,Neo Form) (Conker Live & Reload) *Greg The Grimreaper (Conker Live & Reload) *Birdy (Conker Live & Reload) *Gargoyle (Conker Live & Reload) *Franky (Conker Live & Reload) *Fangy (Conker Live & Reload) *The Grey Sqiurrels Sqiurrels (Conker Live & Reload) *The Panther King (Conker Live & Reload) *The Professor (Conker Live & Reload) *Haybot (Conker Live & Reload) *Bull (Conker Live & Reload) *The Great Mighty Poo (Conker Live & Reload) *Frog-Imps (Conker Live & Reload) *Fire-Imps (Conker Live & Reload) *The Big Big Guy (Conker Live & Reload) *The Uga-Bugas (Conker Live & Reload) *Buga the Knut (Conker Live & Reload) *Count Batula (Conker Live & Reload) *Zombies (Conker Live & Reload) *Tediz (Conker Live & Reload) *The Tediz Experiment (Conker Live & Reload) *The Weasels Guards (Conker Live & Reload) *Heinrich (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Squirrel-1 (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Squirrel-2 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sneeker Squirrel-3 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sneeker Squirrel-4 (Conker Live & Reload) *Demolisher-Squirrel-5 (Conker Live & Reload) *Demolisher-Squirrel-6 (Conker Live & Reload) *LongRanger-squirrel-7 (Conker Live & Reload) *LongRanger-squirrel-8 (Conker Live & Reload) *SkyJockey-squirrel-9 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sky Jockey-squirrel-10 (Conker Live & Reload) *Thermophile Squirrel-11 (Conker Live & Reload) *Thermophile Squirrel-12 (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Tediz-1 *Grunt-Tediz-2 *Sneeker Tediz-3 *Sneeker Tediz-4 *Demoliser Tediz-5 *Demoliser Tediz-6 *Londranger Tediz-7 *Longranger Tediz-8 *Skyjockey Tediz-9 *Skyjockey Tediz-10 *Thermophile Tediz-11 *Thermophile Tediz-12 Major fights *Mario vs. Goku *Luigi vs. Vegeta *Princess Peach vs. Yamcha *Princess Daisy vs. Tien *Shadow vs. Frieza *Sonic vs. Piccolo Category:Dragon Ball Z games Category:Nintendo games Category:Crossover